


You're Be-owltiful

by strawberryriver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryriver/pseuds/strawberryriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keiji! Is it recording?” Bokuto’s voice echoed from the bathroom, where he was diligently picking out his supplies. </p><p>“Yes, Koutarou. I have the video on.” Akaashi said, adjusting the camera so it would capture them both when Bokuto entered the frame. </p><p>-------------</p><p>Akaashi runs a beauty vlog and does a "my boyfriend does my makeup video". Turns out, Bokuto really cares about Akaashi, more than Akaashi knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Be-owltiful

“Keiji! Is it recording?” Bokuto’s voice echoed from the bathroom, where he was diligently picking out his supplies. 

“Yes, Koutarou. I have the video on.” Akaashi said, adjusting the camera so it would capture them both when Bokuto entered the frame. 

Akaashi was a beauty vlogger with an extremely large and active following. He was initially made popular for his “animal” makeup videos, using regular makeup to give yourself an animal-themed look, but since then his popularity had grown, and so had the requests for different, more technical videos. 

A few months ago it came out that he was dating Bokuto Koutarou, who ran a popular stunt vlog with Kuroo. Akaashi had actually appeared in one of their live “dare feeds” in which viewers dared them to do stunts, and they took turns performing them. Really it was only Akaashi’s voice that made the appearance, forbidding Bokuto from parkouring off their balcony and onto a dumpster, but viewers latched onto it immediately. 

Akaashi considered that video to be the cause of his ever ongoing headache. Immediately after that video, requests poured in on Akaashi’s channel to do a video with Bokuto. Most of them wanted to see Akaashi do a “My Boyfriend Did My Makeup” video, but Akaashi resisted the idea. He didn’t think it would be very interesting, and he was worried about disappointing his viewers. However, once the requests spilled over to Bokuto and Kuroo’s videos, and he decided it would be better to just do it and have it over with. 

All of that led them to right here, right now. Akaashi setting up his video camera and a mirror, and Bokuto rifling through all his makeup in the bathroom. Bokuto finally entered the room, hands full of brushes, tubes, palettes and sponges, and Akaashi adjusted the camera one more time before smiling at Bokuto. 

“Ready, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked, positioning himself in front of the camera and leaning forward. He waited for Bokuto’s enthusiastic reply before beginning. “Hello, a number of you have been requesting I do a “My Boyfriend Does My Makeup” video, and since it’s Friday I thought I’d give you all a treat. Koutarou is here, he’s already picked out some…” Akaashi held up a metallic gold eyeshadow, looking at it with a raised eyebrow. “...supplies, and I’ve promised not to coach him through it. This look will be completely up to him.” Akaashi took a deep breath, sat back, and closed his eyes, praying to whatever was out there that his skin would forgive him. 

Bokuto was gentle with Akaashi’s face as he smeared what he was _pretty_ sure was foundation over his cheeks. Bokuto was aware, on some level, that everyone was expecting it to be horrible, but why would he ever want to make Akaashi look bad? Not that Akaashi could look bad, that wasn’t possible, but even if he _could_ Bokuto wouldn’t want to be the one who made it happen. He made sure to pick the things he liked seeing most on Akaashi. The shiny gold metallic eyeshadow, his eyeliner, dark red lipstick. Plus all of the regular stuff he saw Akaashi use sometimes: foundation, that white cream that goes on his eyes, the powder stuff. Bokuto had picked one of everything, even blush, though he maintained Akaashi didn’t need that. He was determined to give this his best effort in the same way he gave his videos his very best, it felt rude to Akaashi not to. 

“Hey Keiji, this is your eyebrow thing right?” Bokuto asked after several long minutes of silence, examining a long black pencil. 

“You know I can’t answer that.” Akaashi said, praying that it was, and that wasn’t eyeliner going in his brow. “Koutarou, why don’t you walk everyone through what you’re doing?” Akaashi didn’t want to make his viewers sit through silence, though he was glad that at least meant Bokuto was concentrating his very best.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, okay!” Bokuto grinned at the camera before turning back to Akaashi’s face. “So, uh, I put...the eyebrow stuff in. But I don’t really get what it does?” 

“Eyebrow pencils are meant to fill in eyebrows.” Akaashi supplied. It wasn’t cheating, it was educational. 

“Yeah I get that, but! Your eyebrows are perfect, so.” Bokuto said, causing Akaashi’s ears to grow red. He suddenly regretted asking Bokuto to talk. “Before I definitely made sure to put that cream on, the second-skin stuff.” 

“Foundation?” Akaashi said, more hopeful than he intended. 

“Yeah. With the powder.” Bokuto said, breath ghosting over Akaashi’s forehead. Akaashi had so many powders that he had no idea what Bokuto picked. Cover up, setting powder, surely (hopefully) not _talcum._ Akaashi at least knew that Bokuto knew what _that_ was. 

“And uh, that white stuff on your eyes.” Bokuto snorted and Akaashi held in a deep sigh. 

“Please don’t say-” 

“That looks like jizz.” Bokuto cut Akaashi off, grinning like he’d just told the most hilarious joke. 

“It doesn’t look like...like jizz Koutarou, it’s a cream.” Akaashi said, urge to sigh getting stronger. Who knew which white cream he picked though, Akaashi had a number of those too, and Bokuto thought they _all_ looked “like jizz”. 

“Okay so, now I’m gonna do the eyeshadow. This is my favorite color, Keiji.” Bokuto said, gently moving Akaashi’s chin so he could get to his eyelids. “But I really wanna make it stand out, right? You said eyeshadow is the star!!” Akaashi held still and opted not to correct Bokuto that he had said eyeshadow can be the star, if that’s the look you’re aiming for. It was better to let that one rest rather than confuse Bokuto mid-makeover. 

“This eyeliner stuff is hard.” Bokuto continued, snapping Akaashi out of his thoughts. He could feel the wet liner brush across his lid, it sent a shiver down his spine. There were days where even he struggled to make it look good, Akaashi could only imagine how Bokuto was doing. Bokuto spun Akaashi’s chair away from the camera so he could open his eyes just enough for Bokuto to apply mascara. He was tempted to take a peek at the progress while he had his eyes open, but he knew he would be caught as soon as he tried. Plus, Akaashi had to admit that he was a little excited to see what end product Bokuto could create. 

“Keep ‘em closed now, Keiji! We’re almost done.” Bokuto said, surprising Akaashi by running more brushes along his cheeks. He knew Bokuto didn’t really get why Akaashi would use blush, because Bokuto was convinced Akaashi’s cheeks were already naturally pretty. In truth it was just because Bokuto made Akaashi blush frequently without the help of makeup. 

“Last step, your lipstick!” Bokuto shouted in Akaashi’s ear as he did his best to apply the color over Akaashi’s lips. “I like this color on you the most, it makes you look really beautiful. Like. Eth...ether real.” 

“...Ethereal?” Akaashi supplied, feeling his blush creep up his neck. 

“Yeah, that! Okay Keiji, you’re done!” Bokuto stepped back and Akaashi slowly opened his eyes, leaning into the mirror he’d placed just below the camera. His lipstick was smudged and clashed with the intense gold eyeshadow, the foundation was caked on and it looked like Bokuto had attempted a design with the eyeliner, but overall it was...fine. Even his blush was actual blush. Akaashi had been expecting a total disaster, incorrect brushes used, streaky foundation that didn’t blend, eyebrows unshaped. But, in reality, his foundation was blended, and while the eyeshadow was entirely too much, it had been applied in the correct areas. Bokuto even tried to get under the eye. 

“Koutarou…” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto as he eagerly bounced on his heels, waiting for Akaashi’s appraisal. “You did a good job.” 

“Thanks! I watch all your videos!” Bokuto said, beaming at the praise. 

“You do?” Akaashi asked, shocked by Bokuto’s admission. He knew Bokuto was sometimes around when he recorded or edited videos, but he didn’t know that Bokuto also watched them once they were posted. As far as he knew, Bokuto wasn’t into makeup. He certainly didn’t use it nor did he ever show interest when Akaashi would do his own aside from complimenting Akaashi for looking “hot”. 

“Well, yeah? You really passionate about makeup and I love watching you talk about stuff you love, plus you’re really beautiful and do cool stuff so I like to watch them.” Bokuto said, and Akaashi could feel his blush threatening to break through his layers of foundation. 

“That’s...very sweet, Koutarou.” Akaashi smiled and turned back to face the camera. “This is what it looks like when my boyfriend does my makeup, thank you for watching.” Akaashi stopped the recording on his computer before he embarrassed himself any further, and got up to give Bokuto a kiss. 

“You really think I did good?” Bokuto asked, following Akaashi to the bathroom. 

“The colors didn’t mix well, my foundation was layered on entirely too thick, and the eyeliner looks like you had your eyes closed as well.” Akaashi said as he opened his makeup remover. 

“Keeeeijiiii…” Bokuto whined, flopping over the counter. Akaashi paused wiping his face to look down at the pouting Bokuto sprawled over the sink. 

“Your technique was good. The foundation was properly blended, and my eyebrows were nice. You did a good job, Koutarou.” Akaashi leaned down to mark Bokuto’s forehead with a kiss before wiping the lipstick off. 

“You’re the best, Keiji.” Bokuto grinned and pulled himself up, examining the mark in the mirror. “I’m not going to wash this off.” Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled, Bokuto was loud, obnoxious, and was almost certainly going to end up in the hospital some day from his antics with Kuroo, but he was also incredibly sweet and Akaashi wouldn’t change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE BOKUTO LOVING AKAASHI. i love bokuaka. 
> 
> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://strawberryriver.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/keiji_ebooks)!!
> 
> if you request a pairing/prompt in my ask box i'll probably write it


End file.
